1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape laying, trenching apparatus and, more particularly, to a tape laying, trenching apparatus wherein the trenching tool is carried in either a first, traveling position at an elevation above the surface of the earth and a second, trenching position wherein the trenching blade can be drawn through the earth at one of a plurality of preselectable working depths.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for the purpose of depositing a cord, cable, conduit, seed tape or the like beneath the surface of the earth. Some of these inventions are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 781,568; 882,649; 1,292,082; 1,513,937; 1,886,511; 2,155,044; 2,647,758; 3,339,369; and 3,729,060. From the foregoing references, it is clear that numerous inventions are available relating to the art of depositing some form of continuous filament below the earth's surface.
Unfortunately, until recently, very little has been done toward suitably marking an underground installation for the purpose of identifying the installation for protection, subsequent interconnection therewith, protection, or even removal. Protection and identification of the underground installation is particularly important in view of the inconvenience and even hazards associated with damage to an underground installation such as a telephone cable system, a water line, sewer line, gas main, electrical power transmission systems, and the like. Customarily, the appropriate utility company maintains maps and diagrams which are allegedly accurate with respect to location of the respective underground installation. However, experience has shown that these maps or charts are not always accurate. Additionally, the charts are accessible only upon prior notification to the particular utility company.
In view of the foregoing, it has become a common practice to place an identification tape over the underground installation. This is done after the trench has been partially backfilled and before completion of the remainder of the backfilling operation. The identification tape is usually in the form of a metallic tape so as to accommodate its being detected by a conventional metal detector and/or a highly visible material of fabrication which will render the identification tape readily visible in the event it is inadvertently excavated during a subsequent excavation operation.
Unfortunately, the placement of an identification tape in a partially backfilled trench is not always feasible and is, therefore, frequently disregarded. This latter problem has been alleviated to a degree by the development of an identification tape plow as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,369. However, the tape identification plow set forth in this patent tends to be complicated and does not appear to be readily adapted for transportation between one working location and another.
In view of the foregoing what is needed is an identification tape laying, trenching device which is simple to fabricate, inexpensive to operate, and readily adaptable to be easily transported between locations. Transportability would enhanced by providing an apparatus which is readily assembled into either a trenching or traveling configuration. It would be an even further advancement in the art to provide a vertically adjustable, identification tape laying, trenching device having a support strut which is readily interchangeable between the working and the traveling positions. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.